


The Dancing Clown

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, DVDs, Drama, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Jokes, Male Friendship, Mostly Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Psychological Drama, Romantic Friendship, Scary, Scary Clowns, Secret Messages, Teenage Drama, Unmarked DVD, Urban Legends, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Modern AU: DVDs exist) Around Halloween, Richie Tozier loves to play pranks on his friends. One day Eddie gets a package that he's sure is from him.Oneshot





	The Dancing Clown

Anyone who knew Richie Tozier knew he was sort of an asshole. 'Sort of' was saying it nicely. His three best friends knew he loved nothing more than to play pranks on them, and because they loved him they put up with it for the most part. It was getting closer to Halloween, and with Richie getting more and more excited, something was bound to happen. 

Eddie got a package one day. What was it? He was cautious, of course, but he couldn't deny he was a little curious too. So after his mom went to take her nap, he opened up the package. Inside was an unmarked DVD. Eddie's eyebrows slowly furrowed as he looked it over. Wow, this wasn't shady at all. But he was still curious, so with a shrug he put it in the TV and turned the volume down. If it was anything bad he'd turn the volume down again. 

The video was weird. It was of a clown dancing in a room, which looked like it was in a house. Eddie popped it out of the machine once again. 

This had to be the work of Richie--this was something that he'd find hilarious. Bill usually managed to evade getting into his schemes, but maybe he had managed to rope Stan into doing it. So he called up his friends and asked if they could all meet at his house. Richie agreed immediately and Eddie hung up when he started to say something about his mom; Stan and Bill agreed too, but more because they were curious just like Eddie himself had been. 

"Okay, Eds, you summoned us here!" Rich said, laying down on the couch. "Is this some Halloween prank? Because if it is, I'm really proud of you."

Eddie bit his tongue to keep from his automatic "don't call me Eds Richie!" and instead, he held out the DVD. "Actually, I think this has something to do with you guys. So spit it out, which one of you sent this?"

"What is it?" Stan asked. 

"Don't pretend you don't know." But Eddie looked from his face, to Bill's, to finally Richie. Even the latter looked confused. 

With a sigh, Eddie put the DVD back in the player once more. He'd play it again. Maybe this would 'refresh' their memories. He squeezed onto the couch next to Stan and Richie. Richie was still sprawled there, and he put his bare feet onto his lap. Gross. So many germs. Stan was perched on the arm of the couch, arms crossed. Bill had gone to get everyone drinks in the kitchen. 

The video started. It was weird and all, but the same as it had been before. There wasn't any blood or gore or anything like that. Now that his friends were here Eddie felt a little bit braver too. Bill watched over the top of the couch. Stan was chuckling at just how ridiculous this was. But the one who wasn't laughing for whatever reason was Richie himself. 

"What? You don't think it's funny?" Eddie nudged him. Stan leaned over and poked his foot. 

"I swear this is your sense of humor, Rich, and you know it."

But Eddie looked at Richie's face. Something was wrong. He had sat up, and he wasn't looking at them; just at the now blank TV. His face was white and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Rich?" Eddie said after a pause. 

"...I'm not laughing." Richie said in a sort of strangled whisper. "Because that's my room he's dancing in..."


End file.
